All Saints Day
by DevilToMost
Summary: Shaundi and The Boss have always been close. But nobody ever thought they could become so close. Story occurs after SR:TT's ending. Pierce is also a very heavily featured character.
1. Sinners & Saints

Note-The Boss is this fanfiction is a male, and this fanfiction takes place a little bit after the ending of Saints Row The Third, with some flashbacks happening throughout the story, along with a lot of references to previous game's events. Hope you enjoy!

Sinners And Saints

Shaundi looked down at the tattoo on her hand, examining the permanent ink on her flesh like she had many times before, a soft sigh escaping her lips. It's funny, she went from being the coolest girl in all of Stilwater, to some bitch nobody wanted to talk to. Well, almost nobody. She still had the Saints. Somedays, it seemed like they were all she had.

After a few more short moments of examining her tattoo, she turned around to see The Boss fixing his suit in the mirror, his eyes looking relaxed for once in his life. All the work he did to take down The Syndicate, to take down STAG...he definitely deserved to be happy. The Boss turned to Shaundi in his purple suit, fixing his tie one more time in yet another futile attempt to look perfect. "Shaundi, how do I look?"

Shaundi chuckled as she examined The Boss, shaking her head as her lips formed into a small smile, knowing her opinion didn't really matter. But, he did look good. He always had a way of doing that, especially in a full suit. He took the glasses out of his hair, combed it back, and gelled it just for extra touch. Celebrities always have to look their best, and he had a way of always doing that. "If I said you looked like shit, what would you do," Shaundi asked, licking her lips as she saw the agitated look of The Boss. She loved toying with his short temper.

"I would say, 'Fuck you, I know I look good' and then walk away." The Boss crossed his arms, keep the stern look on his face even as he tried not to smile. Shaundi always had a way of making him smile. It was one of the traits about her that drove The Boss crazy.

After a few moments of an intense stare down between the two Saints, the lieutenant stood up, smirking from ear to ear as she got closer to her boss. "You look perfect," Shaundi stated, placing a hand on her leader's cheek. It always boggled Shaundi's mind of how The Boss didn't have any scars. All he had was his neck tattoo to show he'd done anything, well, that and the suits, the penthouses, money, millions of cases of murder, and of course the other Saints, but still. Shaundi thought for a few moments before realizing how long she'd had her hand on The Boss' cheek, responding by quickly patting his cheek several times before walking out of the room. The Boss looked down at the ground, unsure of what to think about what had just occurred. As he raced through a sea of thoughts, he stood in the same spot, a small smirk plastered on his face. Shaundi was something else...

_"Watches, I got watched here! Hey man, this'll cost you a hundred dollars in the sto'. Ah whateva', watches, I got watches here."_

_"I don't care what flags they flyin', Rollerz, Carnales, Vice Kings."_

_"All we did was become Vice Kings that wore purple."_

_The Boss held in the trigger, causing the gun to fire a single bullet into Julius' head. He looked at Julius for a few moments, his mind racing with thoughts. He didn't know what to think, or who to trust anymore._

The Boss looked out through the windshield of his car, trying to focus on actually staying on the road for once in his life as Pierce rambled on about how bad they had kicked The Syndicate's ass, and how fucking amazing they were and shit. Neither Shaundi nor The Boss were paying attention to Pierce in the backseat until he leaned forward in his seat, resting his arms between the two, a cocky grin on his face as always. "Yo, we should have a motherfuckin' holiday named after us for that shit that went down at the statue." Pierce looked at the expression on both his fellow Saints, causing the car to go awkwardly silent.

Finally The Boss chuckled before looking at Pierce for a moment, shaking his head. "Pierce, Pierce. We do have a holiday names after us. All Saints Day." This caused Shaundi to chuckle, looking back at Pierce. This was getting a tad bit interesting for Shaundi.

"Not a fuckin' catholic holiday, I mean one actually honoring _US._" The Boss honestly didn't mind the idea of people celebrating him once a year by getting off from their shitty jobs and school, but the idea of praising a group of sociopaths for a day probably wouldn't go over with the good people of the U.S.A so well as it did with Pierce.

"Pierce, just shut up." After a few more blocks of hearing Pierce angrily mumble under his breath, The Boss parked the car in front of the Saint's penthouse, then looking back at the other two Saints in the car with a wide grin on his face. The Boss quickly opened his car door, immediately getting swarmed by reporters once he was out of the car. Shaundi sighed as she looked at all the reporters crowding their home. "Hey Pierce, why are we-" Shaundi cut herself off once she heard another car door slam. She rolled her eyes as she realizing that Pierce lived for this shit. He loved talking to an audience.

The Boss got to the front of the swarm, stepping up to the podium and obnoxiously tapping on the mic. Soon Shaundi and Pierce stepped behind him in full support. The Boss normally didn't do press shit._ Even he decided he wanted to talk out about that shit at the statue_, Shaundi thought.

"Everyone, shut up and listen, alright?" The Boss demanded from the crowd of reporters. They all followed his demands, looking up at the leader of the Third Street Saints in anticipation of his next statement. "I would like to make an announcement today to our fine men and women at the Capital Building and White House today." The Boss cleared his throat as he pulled out a blank piece of paper to "read off of". "Dear Assholes,

Don't you ever fucking send another group of crazy military wannabes after me and my boys. I don't feel like saving monuments for the rest of my life.

Your good, good friends,

The Saints." After he finished talking, The Boss looked at the crowd, which was dead silent. He then jumped off the stage and walked back to his ride, a satisfied grin on his face. Even Shaundi and Pierce were a little surprised. They reluctantly followed their leader and got in the car as well. Once they were all in, The Boss drove off the scene, and to the airport. He was getting tired of this city._ Who says you can't go home?_

"What the fuck was that all about, Boss," Pierce asked as he stared at The Boss, a scowl on his face.

"Needed to send a message. What better way than on national TV?" Shaundi chuckled as she shook her head.

"You're a fucking psychopath," Shaundi said as she looked out the window, looking at the streets of Steelport for the last time in awhile. _Good riddance,_ she thought._ This place has been nothing but bad memories._

"Thanks."

"Aye yo, there better be some fucking Internet on this plane." The Boss furrowed his brow before looking back at Pierce in the mirror, chuckling as he slowly nodded. That's all Pierce needed to wipe the scowl of his face.

The Boss leaned back in the comfy seat of his plane, releasing a deep breath as he stared up at the ceiling. It had been a long day. Hell, it had been a long few weeks. But, at least The Syndicate was gone. Even then, The Boss wasn't satisfied. What was the price of being kings of yet another city? Losing his best friend and the baddest motherfucker to ever wear purple. He felt as shitty as he did when Lin died, when Carlos died. He could've helped all three of them. They died because he wasn't good enough. And yet, nobody could tell The Boss even cared. He didn't show any emotion. He was just always fucking pissed off. But when he wasn't, he was a genuinely funny and cool guy. For a sociopath, that is.

Shaundi struggled to fall asleep. Their plane ride wasn't even going to be that long, yet she didn't want to stay up for it. She drowned in a sea of her own thoughts. They were finally going back home, to Stilwater. The place where it all started. But whenever she thought of Stilwater, she thought of Johnny. She was living with this pain forever. It was getting harder and harder to smile. Yet she did. She wasn't a pissed off monster, like The Boss was. Yet she wasn't a happy person enjoying her life like she used to, like Pierce was currently doing. She was in the middle, and she didn't know what to do or what to think. Honestly, her mind was divided between evil, and even more fucking evil. She always wondered what The Boss' mind was like. He was so heartless, it seemed. He only killed, slept, ate, drank, and fucked. It felt like his intense blue eyes could shoot lasers into you when he was mad enough. And yet, sometimes his eyes weren't intense, and he could relax. He could even make her laugh every once in awhile. But people always got in the way of The Saints' relaxation.

"Some motherfucker always gonna try to take what's yours," Ben King had told him. He was right. He took over Stilwater once, lost it, fell into a coma, woke up, took over Stilwater again, and then got dropped into Steelport with nothing. Even after conquering Steelport, The Boss knew somebody was going to come back to try and take what was his.

_It's funny_, Shaundi thought._ He always has the best stories about his past, about his beginnings with The Saints. Hell, he could write a book like Ben King if he gave a fuck_. But Shaundi knew The Boss could care less about whether The Saints were international celebrities, or degenerate street thugs. All that mattered to him was killing. Chaos._ Johnny was the same way. Except he had a heart. He wasn't an emotionless monster like The Boss_, she thought. Even she knew those kind of thoughts weren't healthy. She sighed, rubbing her eyes as she sat in her seat, waiting for the plane to land.


	2. Saints Forever

Saints Forever

The plane had finally landed. Shaundi and The Boss would never admit it, but they were scared to death of planes. After what happened with Johnny...it was hard to get on another plane without thinking about him. Not to say none of the other Saints didn't take Gat's death hard, but they weren't there with Shaundi and The Boss. They couldn't help Johnny.

"Can't believe we're finally goin' home," Pierce said as he grabbed his luggage along with the others. None of them responded, but only nodded in agreement. Purgatory was a lot better than the Penthouse.

"Home is always where your heart is, Pierce," The Boss said with a cocky grin. Pierce looked at The Boss for a second before flipping him off, causing both to chuckle. _They haven't changed a bit_, Shaundi thought. But she knew she had. It used to be different. She used to be so fun. Things change. People change. But Pierce and The Boss never will. No matter how much money, fame, death. Shaundi always wondered about how they grew up, what their lives were like before the Saints. Then again, she never exactly talked about her childhood either. The Boss and Pierce's parents must be proud of them, being international celebrities and all. The only hint of history she knew about either was that The Boss used to never talk, and got screwed over and blown up. He was one tough son of a bitch. Surviving explosions, fires, gunshots. _One day he'll get into a problem he can't handle_, she thought. Even he knew it. But she couldn't live without The Boss. The Saints obviously couldn't either.

The three walked through the parking lot, Pierce complaining about having to carry his own bags the whole way there. Of course, awaiting them was a Hammerhead without a roof, able to fit four people. Shaundi opening the trunk, and all three poured their bags into the trunk. Of course, The Boss decided he wanted to drive, and this time Pierce called shotgun, forcing Shaundi in the back. She didn't mind. Car rides with The Boss and Pierce were never boring.

"Hey Boss, you can drive, but I got the radio." The Boss grinned before nodding in response, quickly revving up the powerful engine of the Hammerhead. Pierce flipped through the radio, grumbling angrily as he struggled to find a good song. After a few more seconds of trying to find some good musid, he gave up. For once Pierce and The Boss wouldn't sing. Even Shaundi was disappointed.

"Can't wait to get back home.." Pierce said to break the disappointed silence.

"Long time coming," The Boss responded. Nobody else talked for the remainder of the car ride. Instead, they sat looking out the windows, looking at the familiar streets of home.

One thing The Boss never admitted to anyone was that he missed the old days. When Julius was in charge. When Johnny was alive and happy with Eesh. When he didn't have to talk to prove he was a badass. He just did. He missed the church, the old Row. Purgatory was a lot more glamorous, but the old church held so many memories. He even missed Dex. A little. Old Dex, that is. The new Dex was an Ultor bitch who The Boss wanted to stab over and over again.

The car stopped in front of the abandoned hotel with the bright purple "Purgatory" sign over the door. All three Saints stepped out of their car, walking towards the elevator doors. The Boss pressed the button to call the elevator up, something he was so used to doing. After a few seconds, which felt like minutes, the elevator came up and the doors opened. The Boss looked at his two lieutenants for a few seconds before walking into the elevator. The other two followed. There was only one button: down. Pierce quickly punched it. Once the ride was over, the doors opened, revealing Purgatory in all it's glory. The Boss quickly walked towards his room, grinning as he looked at the room. He loved this place. He quickly jumped onto the bed and laid back, staring up at the ceiling for what seemed like forever. Just thinking...

The three sat on the couches in the center of Purgatory, all baked out of their mind. Shaundi hadn't been high in forever. She hasn't realizing how much she loved it. Old habits die hard, she thought as she watched Pierce roll off the couch. The Boss laughed as he heard the **THUD**! Pierce's fall made. Once he didn't hear Shaundi laughing, he looked at her in concern. "What's wrong with you," he asked, turning his whole body to face her. Shaundi just shrugged in response, which only concerned the lead Saint even more. He placed his hand on Shaundi's cheek, rubbing his thumb across her smooth skin. Shaundi turned her body towards The Boss in response, her eyes glaring down at his hand.

"..What're you doing?" Shaundi stopped staring down at his hand and up into his now relaxed eyes. His eyes never looked that. They were normally filled with determination.

The Boss placed his free hand on Shaundi's other cheek, waiting a few moments before pulling Shaundi's face closer to his. Their lips hovered close to each other for a few moments before The Boss leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against Shaundi's. She didn't know how to respond to this action, so in response she just let him have his way with her lips, staying completely still. She didn't move a muscle. After a few short seconds of kissing, The Boss broke his lips off of Shaundi's, realizing she wasn't kissing him back. He was completely embarrassed. He didn't say sorry or continue on, but instead stood up, walking away from the surprised woman he had just kissed. Neither knew what to think.

He slammed the door behind him once he was in his room, then walking over to the mirror. He took a good look at himself before down at his feet. He was good looking, handsome. He was pretty cool most of the time. His breath smelt okay. He couldn't understand why Shaundi didn't kiss him back. He was one of the few people Shaundi hadn't dated/fucked/whatever Veteran Child did with her. He wasn't worse than the people she had dated before. Hell, he was better than most of them. But she just sat there and took it, not kissing him back. No reaction. It's funny, The Boss never looked at Shaundi the way he had been recently. He never wanted to date her, or hell, even bang her. Yet when he did, she didn't show any kind of emotion. It made him pissed beyond believe.

Shaundi looked down at the floor, and at Pierce, trying to figure out what had just happened. Had The Boss really just...kissed her? Why didn't she do anything? How pissed is The Boss right now? She didn't know the answer to any of those questions. She thought she was dreaming. It happened so fast that she didn't know how to respond. After a few more moments of thinking, she heard The Boss walk out of his room, in completely different clothes. His hair was spiked up, he had a purple shirt, grey vest and grey blazer on. He had on dark blue jeans, and a pair of purple and white shoes. He held a pair of all black sunglasses in his hand, which he quickly then put on his face._ Boss is a quick changer_, she thought as she studied her leader from the floor below.

"Shaundi, wake Pierce up," he commanded. Shaundi only responded with a nod before hopping to her feet, kicking Pierce in the chest several times before he woke up. The Boss pulled out his phone, quickly dialing in a number and raising the phone to his ear. "Kinzie...Kinzie...No, Kinzie, I won't let you do an experiment on me...because I care about my body!...Just, shut up. I need you to do me a favor...not like that. I need you to look up an old friend of mine, one of the original Saints..his name's Dex. I want locations, family, friends, jobs, everything...thanks Kinzie." The Boss hung up, putting his phone in his pocket as he looked down at Pierce and Shaundi. He leaned on the safety railing on the top floor, eyeing up his two lieutenants. He needed them to help him finish this.

"Man, why the fuck did you have to wake me up?! I was sleeping like I was back in my momma's belly, and then this bitch-" Pierce turned to look at Shaundi, "kicks me in my gut just to wake me up. Like damn, girl! You could've just poured some cold water on me."

"I would've if I would have been stupid enough to think that would work," Shaundi retorted, placing her hands on her hips, her lips forming into a scowl.

"Stupid? What the fuck you tryin' to say?!"

"You sleep like a BEAR!"

"Bitch, you-"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The Boss angrily screamed down at Pierce and Shaundi. The two looked at each other for a few seconds more before turning their attention back to The Boss. The Boss cleared his throat, trying to calm down before he began speaking. "Now that you two are done arguing like children, we have some business to do."

"What kind of business, Boss?" Pierce asked, completely serious for one of the first times in awhile.

"Business with an old friend."

Pierce looked around the room, tapping his chin as he wondered who this 'old friend' could be, before asking, "Has Shaundi fucked him?"

Shaundi quickly punched Pierce hard in the arm, causing The Boss to snicker as Pierce held his arm in pain. "Damn, girl! What the hell?" Pierce asked as he began to follow the now walking lead Saint, who was heading for the elevator.

_Dex slumped back in his seat, releasing a long sigh of relief as he looked at the destroyed plane that sat in front of him. He then sat forward as he watched one of the most badass Saints open the passenger door, stepping out the car. This guy is really somethin', Dex thought as he looked at the kid who would've been killed if it wasn't for Julius and Troy. The same kid who helped him take out the Carnales. _

_"Ya know what? I think Julius was right about you," Dex said to him before speeding away from the scene._

The three Saints rolled in front of the small, comfy-looking home that sat in the suburbs of Stilwater. The Boss once again looked down at his Shepard, nodding. What a beautiful gun, he thought as he placed the gun into the pocket of his blazer, concealing it from the naked eye. He then opened the car door of his purple Torch, stepping onto the lawn of the comfy house. The two lieutenants followed him as he walked to the front door. The Boss took one more deep breath before looking back at his two fellow Saints, nodding. He then pressed his finger against the doorbell. After a few seconds of waiting, the door opened, followed by Dex who stood in the doorway. His bright smile turned into a big frown once he saw The Boss. He quickly turned around, trying to run away from fate once again. But the lead Saint grabbed the fabric on the back of Dex's shirt, stopping him in his tracks.

"I'm so, so sorry. Please, don't hurt me," Dex pleaded as tears raced down his cheeks. The Boss just turned Dex around, swinging his other arm, his fist colliding with Dex's jaw. Dex fell down, blood pouring from his mouth as he looked up at the three people in purple.

The Boss pulled the Shepard from his jacket pocket, aiming it right at Dex's face. "Say hey to Julius for me," The Boss said only a few moments before pulling the trigger, the bullet quickly hitting right between Dex's eyes. The Boss admired his work for a few moments before placing his gun back in his jacket, turning to face his two fellow Saints. "Let's go," he said in a low tone.

Shaundi looked down at the man who now lay dead before her. "No," she said before turning around to face The Boss.

"What...?" He asked, confused on why Shaundi was disobeying him.

"You just had to kill him, didn't you, Boss? Was it because he became a successful man without killing millions?"

The Boss' blue eyes stared into Shaundi's for a long time, before he growled, shaking his head. "I had to kill him because he's a fucking traitor. He dropped his flags because he was a pussy."

"He dropped his flags because The Saints were DEAD!"

The Boss took a step forward, gritting his teeth. Pierce watched the two, knowing this wouldn't turn out well. "Don't forget who you're talking to, Shaundi."

"I'm talking to a fucking psychopath who has no emotion but rage." Shaundi took a step forward, her body only inches away from The Boss' face. "It's funny, even after your best friend's girlfriend died, you didn't care. After Carlos died, you didn't give a fuck. After Johnny died, you didn't even shed a tear."

The Boss quickly swung his arm forward, his fist colliding with Shaundi's cheek. Shaundi fell back a few steps, grabbing her cheek as her eyes welled up with tears. She quickly ran out of the door, while Pierce followed behind her. The Boss watched the two walk out the door, looking down at his shoes, shaking his head. _What have I done?_


	3. Reconciliation

Reconciliation

The Boss laid his head back, staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought. He'd gotten a few calls from Pierce, but just ignored him, knowing exactly why he was calling. Maybe he was beginning to act of line. But nobody says he didn't care about Johnny's death. Nobody. He sure as hell cared about his best friend caring. He just death with it in a different way. Almost in the same way Johnny death with Aisha's death. Killing. He's never seen himself become so pissed. He was an absolute fucking sociopath. Maybe that's why he hasn't went insane already.

Having it all at the price of being an empty shell of your former self was a heavy price to pay. Sometimes The Boss wished Julius would've let the Vice King shoot him on that street. Sometimes The Boss wished he would've never woken up from that coma. Gat could've died without having to go through Aisha'a death, Carlos wouldn't have gotten dragged across a road while being attached to the back of a truck, and Shaundi wouldn't be pissed off about Gat's death. His mind was becoming his worst nightmare. It was slowly eating him alive, with different kinds of thoughts contradicting themselves everywhere. He hated Pierce, Pierce is a cool guy. Kinzie should come back to Stilwater, Kinzie should never come out into the daylight again. He liked Shaundi, Shaundi was a total bitch who accused him of not caring about his closest friends deaths. He wished he could fucking die and not have to deal with all of it. Yet he knew that if he died, all of the work he had accomplished would be worthless. Without him AND Gat, the Saints were basically nothing but a name and a color.

"C'mon, don't be so hard on the guy. Ya' sorta' accused him of not giving a damn about the death of all his friends. Hell, maybe your deserved it."

Shaundi continued to look out the window and at the oh so familiar streets of Stilwater, ignoring Pierce as he ranted on and on. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened. She shouldn't have said what she said, and she knew it. But The Boss had never put his hands on another Saint in that kind of way. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. One minute he was high, the next he was kissing her, the next he was pissed, the next killing somebody, then the next punching her in the face. He was just way too crazy to get. His emotions changed by the minute. It was one of the things that made him very attractive.

Yet, even when she thought that, when he made a move on her, she was way too surprised to respond. She just sat there with a stupid look on her face. _It's funny_, she thought._ I have millions of men from all over the world trying to get with me, yet I can't get the one man I want to get with. Pathetic._

_Lin, Carlos, Aisha, Johnny...all gone. Because of me_, The Boss thought. It was the first time he really thought of it. He just pushed it to the back of his mind, ignoring the topic all together. But Shaundi had brought it up, forcing him to think about it. To think of how Lin died and he somehow didn't, and decided to go after Sharpe instead of saving her. To think of how Carlos got shanked in order to help The Boss get out of jail, yet he couldn't get to Carlos in time to save him from some tattooed punks. To think of how he watched Aisha get her head sliced off, and yet didn't ever think about it, or care. To think of how he abandoned Johnny when he should've stayed with him on the plane.

_"All you do is let your friends die!"_ Kia's words lingered in his mind, now making more sense to him more than ever. She was right. He's only cared about himself and nobody else. He had to change that. He couldn't do everything by himself. If he tried doing that, he would end up under six feet of dirt in a week. He needed The Saints as much as they needed him. After so much time thinking, The Boss once again heard his phone go off, and decided he wasn't going to ignore it again.

"He's not picking up," Pierce said as he looked back and forth between Shaundi and the road, trying to study both at the same time while not hitting any other vehicles. Shaundi sighed and shook her head. She didn't care anymore. Once Pierce saw Shaundi's face, he began to dial The Boss' phone number into his phone once again, praying in his mind that he answered. And after a few moments of waiting, that he did, causing Pierce's lips to grow into a huge grin. Maybe there is a god, he thought. Then again, it didn't really matter to him, since he knew he was going straight to hell. "Hey Boss. Nice to see you still have the ability to answer your phone." Shaundi turned all her attention towards Pierce, her once lifeless face now full of hope.

The Boss chuckled at Pierce's extremely idiotic joke. "Fuck you."

Pierce snickered as he shook his head. He couldn't believe that he actually had picked up the phone. "Hey man, where you at?"

"Meet me at the church," The Boss said as he hopped up to his feet. He was ready to face his actions with something other than a bullet to the face.

"Gotcha'. See ya' soon," Pierce said before hanging up, then proceeding to look right at Shaundi, grinning from ear to ear. "Looks like we're going to church."

The two lieutenants pushed open the two front doors to the church before beginning to walk inside the building, their every step echoing through the practically empty structure. The Boss, hearing the steps, began to speak out to his two fellow Saints. "Ya' know, I'm not sure whether I like what Ultor did to this place or not. As much as I like how it looks now, I sorta' miss the place that made me into the great man who stands before you today." The Boss grinned at his own words, turning to face Shaundi and Pierce.

"This a church, or a museum?" Pierce asked as he looked around the building and all the readings on the walls.

"This is Julius' classroom, and we are his students. This is where our old friend projects his righteous mind on the topic of how The Saints rose and fell from the grave, all while being a massive hypocrite." The Boss pulled out a cigar and lighter, quickly putting the cigar in his mouth before flipping on the lighter and bringing life to his cigar.

"I don't think you're supposed to smoke in church, Boss," Shaundi said as she stared right at him, not caring at all about her surroundings.

The Boss took the cigar out of his mouth, turning his attention towards Shaundi. "You catholic?"

"Maybe. Does it really matter?"

"Yeah. When's the last time you went to Reconciliation?"

Shaundi laughed as she placed her hands on her hips, glaring down at her feet. "Never. I mean, I would go now if this place wasn't a glorified monument. Seriously, when was the last time a priest has ever been near this place?"

"I dunno'. All I know is it would take the fucking Pope to forgive me of all my sins."

"We forgive you."

The Boss looked back and forth between the two before nodding. "That's all that matters then."


	4. Old Memories

Old Memories

_It's funny,_ Pierce thought as he shifted his attention from the windshield back to The Boss who was driving. _They act like an old married couple_. Of course, he would never say that to either of their faces, knowing that if he did he would probably get his rearranged. And he did in fact like his face.

Yet, he always had that nagging feeling to say something to one of them. He wanted to poke some fun at them just for a subtle piece of revenge for all the times they made fun of him. But Pierce knew better than to fuck with The Boss or Shaundi. Both were tough as hell. And both were his good friends, even if one just stole ideas from him and funneled them to the other. It was a good system, and he liked the benefits of it. But The Boss and Shaundi had never been close before. Yet they were now giving each other looks, acting all weird around one another. And Pierce didn't know how to react at all. Shaundi and The Boss were right there with him.

"Man, what's up between you and Shaundi?" Pierce asked once he finally had got the guts to say anything, which after the long period of silence surprised The Boss. He wasn't expecting something like that at all. He didn't think it was that obvious he liked Shaundi. But if Pierce could somehow find out, the whole fucking world could.

"Nothing. She said something I disagreed with, so I punched her in the face," The Boss said in response, trying his best to act as chill as he could and not punch Pierce in the face as well, but that was getting harder and harder by the second.

"No, not that. There's something goin' on between you two. C'mon, you can tell me." Pierce turned his whole body so that he was facing The Boss, his lips making a confident smile.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" The Boss glared at Pierce from the corner of his eye. Pierce always had a loud mouth, but then again, everyone in Stilwater apparently did. Or at least all of Shaundi's ex boyfriends, which have to make up for most of the city.

"Promise," Pierce quickly blurted out in response before placing his hand over his heart to symbolize he meant it.

The Boss let out a loud sigh as he furrowed his brow, not sure whether to tell Pierce or not. He didn't want Shaundi to know. Hell, he didn't even want himself to know. But The Boss knew he couldn't keep it from Pierce forever. Pierce wasn't the kind of guy to just drop a question without getting the answer he wanted. He would push on, and on, and on until you would crack and just blurt out the truth. The Boss didn't feel like dealing with that today. "I...like her." The Boss hesitated to say, but felt just a little bit better after saying. He wouldn't be the first sociopath to actually care about somebody in an intimate kind of way. Johnny cared about Aisha. Then again, Aisha didn't work for Johnny, and wasn't a killer herself. The only thing Aisha ever killed was herself (allegedly).

Pierce laid his head back against the car seat, unable to control his obnoxious laughter. This whole situation cracked him up. Hell, it was way too fucking hilarious. It was like something that walked right out of a fucked up movie. He almost wanted to call up Shaundi and tell her the news right then and there. But then Pierce remembered who he was sitting next to. That man happened to be the same guy who was staring at him with a furious look on his face. Once he saw the look in The Boss' eyes, Pierce wished he could take back the last few seconds. After taking a few moments to calm down, he cleared his throat. "You serious..?"

The Boss growled, not sure on whether he should just nod or say he was joking. He almost wished he could take back the whole fucking car ride. Once The Boss finished contemplating, he slowly nodded, once again confirming Pierce's thoughts.

"I fuckin' knew it..." Pierce mumbled under his breath as he rolled down his window to let some fresh air into the car. The Boss hasn't heard Pierce, so took his nod to be the motion that ended the conversation. He knew as well as Pierce knew that he had to talk to Shaundi. For many reasons. The Boss wished the car ride would never end. He didn't know if he was ready to talk about his...feelings.

Shaundi sat on The Boss' bed at Purgatory along with about a dozen boxes, all of them now empty, their contents laid out on the floor. Shaundi held a single photo in her hand: a picture of her, Johnny, Pierce, and The Boss. All looking pretty happy. She remembered what happened very well. It was like the event had just happened. It was about a day after The Boss had taken control of Ultor. Neither of them knew they would all be international celebrities with fans all over the world. Shaundi also didn't know she would become the center of a dating show with a stupid name. She never complained, but all the contestants pissed her off to no end. The only people who didn't piss her off was Pierce, The Boss, and Johnny. And Johnny was dead, while Pierce became an idol. The Boss was probably the only one who didn't change. He was still crazy. He still feasted off chaos. He still wanted more.

Even after owning two cities, he still wasn't satisfied. He never said that out loud, but everyone knew it. He wanted it all. For a kid who should've died on the streets of Stilwater, he was greedy as hell. It wasn't enough to be The Boss of a gang, he had to become a fucking superstar. One million was never enough. One stripper was never enough. The thing that drove him forward as absolute anger and determination. The two always fit together so nicely. No matter how many people killed, no matter how many cities he owned, he would never be happy. He was like a poker player who always went all in. One time, he is bound to lose it all.

Shaundi ran her thumb across the part of the photo that Gat was in. She never could get over his death. It always seemed to come back to her. In her dreams, in her nightmares, while she was high, while she was sober. The thought of him never went away. Nobody had really tried to help her with it. They all dealt with it in their own ways. Pierce kept on rolling, thinking of himself. The Boss kept on killing, trying to get revenge for all his friends that had died. For all the times he should've died. They all had smiles on her their faces, yet she couldn't get one on hers.

Her eyes quickly became full of tears. She tried to wipe them away, but they kept coming back. Nothing would make the pain go away. She wished she could go back to being the local whore who always got high and had fun. She would give up all the fame and money to become herself again. She was just waiting for the devil to come and make her a deal. Too bad the devil was probably The Boss.

Even Shaundi chuckled at her thought, her lips forming into a small smile for a moment. She knew The Boss wasn't the devil. If he was, he would've let her die on the statue. She always wondered why he chose to save her over killing Killbane. Killbane had caused them so much pain. But The Boss still chose to save Shaundi. That would always go a long way with her. He obviously cared a lot about her. Enough to not let her die. Enough to kiss her.


	5. Complications

Complications

The Boss arrived back in Purgatory, exhausted from the long day. For once he just wanted to sleep. Felt to him like talking about his feelings made him more tired than killing tons of people did. He didn't know that behind the door to his room was a surprise. So once he walked in and saw Shaundi laying on his bed, facing towards the wall opposite of The Boss. He also noticed the drenched photo that laid next to her. The water covered up most of the picture, making it hard to notice from afar, but after getting closer The Boss could vividly make out what the picture was.

He sighed after examining it for a moment, placing it down on the nightstand that was next to his bed. He didn't want to deal with this. He just wished Shaundi was sleeping so he didn't have to comfort her. But The Boss knew that was just way too easy, and nothing was ever that easy.

"I miss it," Shaundi blurted out of nowhere, surprising The Boss who stood over her. "I miss the fun times we all used to have."

The Boss slowly nodded after taking a few moments to think. Even he missed those times a little bit. But nonetheless, they all had fun times being celebrities as well. All of them except Shaundi. "You've changed a lot."

Shaundi laughed as she slowly nodded. Even she knew she had. She'd practically grown into an actual adult since then. A bitchy and pissed off adult. An adult that just wished she could be a kid again. She was the only Saint who still mourned Gat. It'd been months since his death, yet Shaundi still couldn't get over it. It seemed a lot simpler with him around. "I just wonder where along the line I changed."

The Boss shrugged. As much as Shaundi wanted to think she changed for the worse, she was wrong. She went from banging two thirds of Stilwater to becoming one of the most powerful women alive. That was as good of an improvement that she was ever going to get. "I guess we've all changed," The Boss said as he sat down next to her on the bed. Even he knew he was spewing out bullshit. The only different about him and Pierce was the clothes they wore. They were just two people that would never grow up. And neither really cared.

"Really now, Boss?" Shaundi asked as she turned to face him. "Tell me where you changed. What happened to you?"

The Boss sighed as he looked down at his purple shoes. "I became more of an asshole," he said, chuckled after realizing what he had just said. It wasn't like he was lying, but not even he thought that would come out of his lips. Of course, he'd always been an asshole, but throw in a lot more smart ass remarks and he becomes the asshole of all assholes. Not that anyone complained. He had a lot of reasons to be pissed. He held a grudge like no other. Even after killing Dex and Julius, he was still pissed. He still was angry. He still wanted revenge.

Shaundi bit her lower lip, unsure of how to respond. She thought he was lying. He wasn't an asshole. Not to her. Even after punching her in the face, he didn't seem like an asshole. She seemed like a bitch who got what was coming to her, while he seemed like somebody who had every right to be pissed off. "No, you haven't," she finally responded with.

The Boss raised a brow as he heard her words. It wasn't something she should deny. He didn't even know what to say. He just laid back and stared up at the ceiling. Never did he think he'd been in a situation like this.

He didn't want to confront the feelings he had for Shaundi. Not at all. They scared him. He didn't want to love her. Hell, he didn't even want to have sex with her. He just wanted her to be one of his lieutenants, and now this is where he is. Stuck between a rock and a hard place with absolutely nowhere to go. He wondered how Gat ended up dating Aisha. She was hot as hell, no question about it. But the thought of the woman hip hop star with one of the most badass street thugs ever surprised him. Aisha didn't seem like she was into guys like Gat. She seemed like she was into people who were more successful in a legitimate way. She seemed like the girl who wanted a guy in a suit who brought home a paycheck every week. Yet she ended up with a guy who loved killing people as much as he did her. And they made it work.

And now The Boss was in a similar situation. Only the girl who sat next to him was a criminal herself. And an international beloved icon. With a dating show and tons of merchandise. He turned his head so that he was looking at her face. She was looking down at him, a look of concern plastered on her face. Even with a worried expression, she still looked hot to him. He thought of when he kissed her. It disappointed him that she didn't do anything in return. All she did was stare at him. No expression on her face. And now she looked down at him like he was the only thing that mattered to her in the whole world.

Shaundi wondered what he was thinking. It'd felt like hours since either had said a word, yet neither really cared. She just wished she could look into his mind for a few minutes. She always wondered what he thought about her. Of course she knew she never would even if she could. It would break her heart if she found out he didn't give a damn about her.

Shaundi placed a hand on The Boss' chest. His eyes slowly drifted downwards to look at the her hand. For once, he didn't know what to say. No smart ass remarks. Nothing. She liked it. Of course, the smart ass remarks were always nice when they weren't in situations in which they could die as a result. But that never stopped The Boss. It's like he didn't give a damn about anything. That was one of the things that made Shaundi so interested. Most people wore their hearts on their sleeves. Or at least told you what they felt after awhile. Yet he always kept to himself when it came to his feelings. He never talked about them. It made him seem so cold. But whenever he did show that he did in fact have feelings and was human, it always made Shaundi wonder. It always got her even more interested than before.

"What're you thinking 'bout?" Shaundi asked after awhile, finally breaking the silence that loomed over the room. Not that it was necessarily a bad silence. She just couldn't wait any longer. She had to know what was on his mind.

"You don't wanna' know..." The Boss responded. He didn't want to tell her. He wanted to avoid that at all costs. But he also knew that Pierce would probably tell her, and that it was better if he told her himself.

"Yes, I do. C'mon..." Shaundi flashed him a smile as she laid back, keeping her hand on his chest. She tightly gripped the fabric on his shirt, laughing at her own actions right after.

"I uh..." The Boss grabbed at his collar. It was much easier to talk to a third party about your feelings than it was about the person you had feelings.

Shaundi didn't want to be let down again. She was going to make him spill it out, even if it killed him. And if he didn't spill it out, she was going to kill him. "Boss..."

"I like you." The Boss let out a sigh of relief. He'd never had trouble with women before, and he hated it like hell. It was like all the smoothness he once had was drained out of him for that moment. But he didn't care. He was glad he said it. Now he just wanted to know what Shaundi was thinking.


	6. What You Want

What You Want

Shaundi didn't know what to say. She was now the one who was speechless. The Boss had just told her that he liked her. The same man who previously had punched her in the face. The same man who seemed so emotionless. It wasn't like she didn't know he liked her. The kiss sort of gave that away. She just never expected him to actual say it. She liked being wrong in this insistence. "Are you kidding?" she finally asked after a long time of just staring at him and wondering.

The Boss slowly shook his head "no". He wasn't kidding at all. He wanted to have her all to himself. Even as impossible that seemed. He still wanted to make some sort of effort. He didn't want to waste this opportunity just because he didn't have the balls to say what he was actually thinking. "I'm being serious," he said to her in a soft whisper.

Their faces hovered close to each other for a few moments. Neither could keep up and comprehend what was happening. Neither could believe they were actually laying next to each other on a bed and talking about their feelings. It just wasn't either's style for getting somebody to like them.

Shaundi didn't want to wait. She was sick and tired of waiting. With her luck, one of them would drop dead tomorrow if she waited. She was not going to wait. Even if it killed her. "I..like you too," she said back to him, managing a small smile. She wanted to hit herself right after she realized what she had said. She wished it would've come out in a lot better of a way. All this time just to say something stupid. All her feelings in four little words. She didn't know why she couldn't find anything better. Her brain went blank. She didn't have anything else to say. She couldn't say anything else. He was the first man to ever make her feel like this. She was always so good with men. And how couldn't she be? She was beautiful, famous. Everything a man looked for. An average man. Nobody like The Boss. Nobody with his power. It was surprising to her. The fact he had any interest in her just made Shaundi want more of it. She couldn't get enough of it even though she barely got any more than the others. She had to find a way to get more ASAP. She wanted the only thing on his mind to be her. Because he was the only thing on hers.

The Boss didn't know what to do. He'd never been dropped into a situation as awkward as the one he was now facing with one of his most trusted lieutenants. He wished he could somehow just walk away, but he knew he didn't have the power in him to do that. He didn't want to walk away from Shaundi, no matter how much he thought he did. He wanted to walk towards her. He wanted to finally doing something that didn't involve killing a lot of people just to get a small reward. He wanted a big reward. One that he couldn't imagine getting in his lifetime. His mind and body were on two different levels. Neither wanted to listen to the other. The Boss placed his hand on Shaundi's cheek, slowly beginning to rub his thumb across it. She had perfect skin. Perfect hair. Perfect lips. Perfect body. Perfect personality. It was hard trying to find something bad about the woman who laid in front of him, her small smile now grown into a giant one. She wasn't playing hard to get. She never really did when it came to guys. It just seemed like he was. The Boss thought the same about Shaundi. He was honestly a little scared to make a move. She'd basically rejected him once, and he didn't want that to happen to him again. He'd been rejected way too many times in his lifetime before he began to roll with the Saints. Before he'd made a name for himself. Before he'd become a beloved icon. Even as much as the times changed, he still feared rejection. Especially from somebody who'd been so close to him for so long. Somebody who was growing way too close to him way too fast.

Shaundi inched closer to The Boss, their bodies now barely touching. Shaundi wrapped her arms around The Boss' neck, making him have to gulp. He wasn't prepared for Shaundi's random actions. Nowhere near prepared. But he couldn't let this opportunity pass him by. Right as Shaundi latched in a tight hold around his neck, The Boss leaned closer to her, staring into her eyes for a few seconds before slamming his lips against hers. Shaundi's eyes widened as she felt his lips against hers, unsure of how to react. She just knew she had to react. Shaundi tilted her head to the side, beginning to push her lips back up against The Boss'. The Boss placed his other hand on Shaundi's exposed cheek, cupping her cheeks as their lips intertwined.

Shaundi couldn't believe what was happening. She couldn't believe she was kissing the man who just happened to be her boss. It was almost a little funny to her. Only a few hours ago they had been arguing, and now they laid next to each other, their lips locked together. The previous events in the back of both their minds. They could care less. They were both just happy with the outcome. The road to get to the outcome didn't even matter anymore.

The Boss slowly slid his tongue through Shaundi's lips and into her mouth, causing Shaundi to let out a quiet moan. Not quiet enough. The Boss heard it, and couldn't help but grinning. He began to run his tongue across the roof of Shaundi's mouth, not missing a spot. He let go of his hold on Shaundi's cheeks and loosely wrapped his arms around her waist. He liked the way his tongue felt in her mouth. He liked the way her lips felt against his. He liked the way she felt next to him. He hated how these thoughts lingered in his brain.

He slowly began to rub his tongue against hers, causing Shaundi to moan even louder. He liked the way she moaned. And he hated that he even thought about liking something like that. Shaundi began to rub her tongue back up against his, gripping onto the back of his shirt tightly. Shaundi was enjoying the kissing way too much. More than any man she had kissed before. She wasn't sure how to react to that. She just wanted to continue the pleasure. She began to move her tongue faster and faster, rubbing harder against the skin of The Boss' tongue, causing him to let out a quiet moan. One that she too heard. The Boss would've cursed if his lips weren't preoccupied with Shaundi's.

After a few more minutes of kissing, the two broke the kiss, laying both their heads back against the bed. Neither knew what to say to the other. Both were equally confused on what had just happened. They both stared up at the ceiling. Shaundi's thoughts were racing through her head at top speed. She wanted somebody to pinch her to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Too bad Shaundi knew she wasn't dreaming. And that made her smile so big. She felt like that should've happened awhile ago.

After a few more minutes of contemplating by the confused pair, The Boss finally said, "That really was something else." He followed up with a chuckle. He wished he could've had something really smooth to say at that exact moment. But it didn't matter. Actions always speak louder than words. And the two's previous actions had spoken loud enough for both to get the message.

"Did we really just...?" Shaundi couldn't finish her question. The Boss just nodded. Shaundi didn't know what to ask. She sighed and turned to her side, focusing on The Boss. "What're you?"

The Boss chuckled. He had a whole fucking paper about what he was. A murder, thief, lowlife, celebrity, sociopath, Saint, Vice King that wore purple, the devil, Butcher of Stilwater, King of Steelport...the list went on and on. He didn't know which one to choose. He was nowhere near a good person. But he wondered what Shaundi thought he was. "What am I to you?"

Shaundi bit her lower lip. She didn't know what to say. There was about a million things she could say about him. They'd been through so much. From dealing with the Sons, all the way to almost blowing up on a public memorial, it'd been a wild ride. "You're crazy."

The Boss smirked at her response. She was right. He was very crazy. Probably the craziest man alive. But he always thought that's why he was successful. "I'm also what you want."

"Wow, you love boosting your fucking ego, don't you?"

The Boss just shrugged as he stood up, beginning to walk to the door.

"Wait!" Shaundi screamed out as he reached for the door knob.

The Boss turned around to face her. "What?"

"You got a little purple on your lips, hon'." Shaundi grinned as she watched The Boss run to the mirror to see if she was being serious. And of course she was.


	7. Party Time

Party Time

Pierce popped open the bottle of champagne as loud music went off in the background. Purgatory was crowded with Saints and celebrities, all celebrating the release of the new Saints movie. Of course, The Boss could care less. He'd never really cared about movies. He only cared about the paycheck. The Boss leaned on the railing of the top floor, looking down at all the party goers. Not many of them looked different. Most of the Saints got lost in the crowd. The only one he could make out was Kinzie, as she sat with her legs crossed and her laptop sitting on her lap. She wasn't much of a partying type. Truth be told, neither was The Boss. He was one of the people who just watched as the stupid rich assholes danced and got drunk. Of course, now he was one of those rich assholes. Not that he cared. Nobody would every say that to his face. People respected him too much. Or feared.

Shaundi sighed as she tried to walk through the cluster of people that were on the dance floor. For once, she just wanted to skip the partying and go to bed. Most of the lieutenants looked as tired as she was. Except for Pierce, who was off enjoying the benefits of being a celebrity, of course. She didn't see many people she actually knew. She of course saw Oleg, who stuck out like a sore thumb as he guarded the front door. Then she saw Josh, who was signing autographs for helpless fangirls. Then she looked up. The Boss always had a weird tendency to watch the party happen. It was like he didn't care enough to actually party, but he cared enough to make sure nothing bad happened.

Shaundi sighed as she walked towards the stairs. The two hadn't talked in about three weeks. The Boss just seemed to avoid her. She slowly walked up the stairs and towards him. She wasn't going to be avoided anymore. Especially by him.

She walked up to The Boss, leaning on the railing next to him, watching the dance floor along with the lead Saint.

"How are you?" The Boss asked as he kept his face turned towards the dance floor.

Shaundi was surprised that he said the first words. After taking a few moments to get herself together, she slowly began to pull her thoughts together into a sentence. "I'd be better if a certain somebody hasn't been avoiding me for a month."

The Boss chuckled. "We just never ran into each other."

"For three fucking weeks?" Shaundi wanted to punch him in the face. She also wanted to make out with him right then and there. She didn't like feeling conflicted. Not one bit. It was like having two devils on her shoulders, both wanting her to do different evil acts. And she wanted to do both.

"What do you want me to say?" The Boss was getting a little frustrated with Shaundi. It wasn't his fault that he didn't want to face her after making out with her and confessing all his feelings. Feelings people didn't even know he had.

"I want you to apologize for being an asshole." Shaundi couldn't help but smirk at her comment.

The Boss sighed as he looked down at his feet before turning towards Shaundi. She looked even sexier with an arrogant grin on her face. He couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms around Shaundi's waist, pulling her body against hers. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before The Boss leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Shaundi placed both her hands on The Boss' cheeks as she relaxed her lips onto his. She liked the taste of his lips.

The Boss pushed Shaundi up against the railing, his hands moving lower and lower until his hands were firmly holding both of Shaundi's ass cheeks. Shaundi didn't know how to respond to those actions. Her brain at least didn't. Her body was clearly enjoying it as she slowly began to feel herself getting more moist.

The Boss suddenly broke the kiss as he stared at the girl who stood in front of him. The same girl he'd been avoiding for weeks. The same girl he couldn't get out of his mind. He took a few steps backwards before turning around and walking to his room, his lips slowly forming into a wicked grin. He intentionally slammed the door behind him.

Shaundi growled in frustration as she followed behind The Boss. She wasn't going to be avoided. She couldn't deal with it one more time. She threw the door open in time to see The Boss throwing his shirt on the floor. She gulped as she closed the door behind her. The Boss shrugged as he continued to undress. Shaundi didn't know what to say once she saw The Boss take off his pants. She was contemplating between leaving the room and taking a few steps closer to the almost naked man. She couldn't walk away. She had to get closer to him. He slowly slid his boxers down until they were wrapped around his ankles. He took a step forward, grinning as he placed a hand on Shaundi's shoulder. The only thing he now had on besides skin was hair and his tattoo.

Shaundi wasn't sure what to say or how to react. The Boss didn't feel like waiting for her to figure out her response. He pushed off her jacket, leaving only her tank top to cover her chest. The Boss grabbed the hem of Shaundi's shirt, quickly pushing it up and over her head, leaving her chest bare and exposed. The Boss took a second to admire Shaundi's breasts before realizing Shaundi's crazed facial expression.

Shaundi placed her hands on The Boss' chest, pushing him back up against the bed. The Boss snickered under his breath as he saw Shaundi step out of her shoes and slowly pull down her pants, leaving only her underwear on her body. After a few seconds, Shaundi was out of those too. The Boss' member hardened as he saw Shaundi's whole body exposed. He could never imagine how she would look naked. And even if he could, his thoughts wouldn't have done her justice.

Shaundi laid down on top of The Boss, slowly placing kisses down his cheek. Shaundi's body was warm against his. He patiently let Shaundi kiss down his face, soft moans escaping his lips as he felt Shaundi's soft lips pressed up against his bare skin. He was enjoying her lips way too much. He couldn't wait until she'd kissed just a little lower.

Shaundi inched down closer and closer to her destination with each kiss. She liked how his skin tasted. She loved it. Even after having kissed down his whole chest, she wasn't bored of the taste. And she hasn't even gotten to the good part yet. She looked down at The Boss' erection with a sly smirk. She slowly ran her tongue across the tip of his erect penis, in which she was rewarded with a quiet moan. She began to run her tongue across more and more of his shaft, his moans getting louder and louder as he felt her tongue covering his rock hard member. Slowly, Shaundi parted her lips and began to lower her head on The Boss' massive erection, placing her hands on his thighs for support. She gradually took in more and more of his penis, the task growing more and more difficult with each bit she fit in her mouth. After what seemed like hours to The Boss, she finally had all of his penis in her mouth. He loved the feeling of her moist mouth around his cock. He placed his hands on her head, keeping it lowered on his full length. She struggled as she tried to raise her head off him. He wouldn't let up. The Boss slowly weakened his hold on her shoulders, allowing her to pull her mouth off him. To his surprise, Shaundi quickly began to thrust her head up and down on his penis, causing The Boss to blurt out loud moans in reaction. She liked the way he moaned. She liked making him feel that way. She began to go faster and faster, making the lead Saint moan louder and louder.

Shaundi slowly lifted her head off of his cock, chuckling as she watched him pant. "I expected more of you."

The Boss rolled his eyes as he looked forward at his lieutenant. She slowly climbed up and lowered her body down on The Boss' hard cock. He laid his head back and looked up at the ceiling as he felt his penis being consumed by her snatch, inch by inch. Once Shaundi had lowered herself down on top of The Boss's dick, she placed her hands on his chest, staring right into his eyes. She slowly began to lift her body up and down, causing The Boss to groan loudly. Her snatch tightened around his cock as she began to ride him. She moaned out loudly as she felt his cock rocking in and out of her. She couldn't believe how good it felt. She wasn't even a minute in and yet she was moaning louder than ever before.

The Boss slowly began to rock his hips up, causing more of his erection to press into Shaundi. She dug her nails into the tough skin on The Boss's chest. She threw her head back, her hair falling out of its usual perfect place. She didn't even care anymore. It didn't matter.

The Boss placed his hands on Shaundi's perfect breasts, simply running his thumb across the skin. Shaundi was almost too much for him. She was perfect. At the moment, The Boss couldn't see a single flaw. He was already sweating and he was just laying back. The Boss looked up at Shaundi's face. She was sexy even when she had a complete bed head and was covered in sweat. He knew she couldn't take much more. And he also knew that she knew he couldn't either.

Shaundi screamed out loudly in pleasure, unable to hold in her orgasm any longer. The Boss moaned loudly as he felt her warm cum surround his penis. Shaundi began to slow down, making The Boss growl. He wasn't done. Not yet. He quickly began to rock his hips as hard as he could into Shaundi, causing her to groan loudly. He was absolutely destroying her. And she loved it. Shaundi's hair was everywhere as The Boss thrusted into her. He didn't have much left in him and he knew it. After a few moments, he completely stopped, his chest heaving in and out. Shaundi quickly jumped off him and down to her previous position. She quickly shoved his whole length into her mouth, roughly bobbing her head up and down on The Boss' cock. After a few seconds, he filled her mouth with streams of his warm cum.

Shaundi crawled up the bed and laid next to him, staring up at the ceiling. Once again, neither knew what to say. Both were way too surprised to speak.


End file.
